


A Day Without Rain

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling them the story, told by Flora, dreams that they never knew. 100 words drabble for Dan&Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Love that Won't Die

**Author's Note:**

> "No Goodbyes  
> for love brightens their eyes.  
> Don't say Adios, say Adios,  
> and do you know why  
> there's a love that won't die?  
> \- don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye."-One by One by Enya
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girls, CW does and I don't own any of Enya songs!

Dan never thought that Blair could possibly be a human being, but there she was sitting in the park feeding ducks. And looking above the skies watching the clouds. He can only hear the silence of the beauty around the park and the water in the lake flowing. It was like a dream for Dan, he felt like moving towards Blair, but instead he was inspired to write a story, a love story no less. And Blair was his inspiration for his story. Of course, when Blair got up, because she felt like someone was watching her, she found a wonderful poem written by her prince charming. Sadly at that moment she didn't know who her prince charming was, but she knew that someone loved her, a love that wouldn't die.


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, if I did, then Dair would have already happened!

She remembers the day that she falls in love with him. Him being the pauper who was really in disguise as a prince charming. She never expected to fall in love with a Brooklyn boy. Someone who was suppose to be beneath her. After all, he is usually the hired help at most of the parties, even at weddings (he wasn't expected to work as a bus boy) and yet here he is dancing with her and drinking up shots with her. Here he is telling her that he hopes that she will try and find true love someday. And there he is leaving the wedding, crushing her heart, because he leaves without saying goodbye.

It's funny really how life can be so cruel to her. Today she's suffering not one heartbreak, but a second heartbreak, all because Dan simply was trying to help her feel better.

 _Who knew that her heart made from ice, could shatter so quickly?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
